Talk:Ardent Prayer
Same ship as in Long night of Solace I may be wrong, but is this not the same ship from Long Night of Solace? --''"Why am I here and what the hell are you?"The guy who hates his username. 22:32, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree if you look closely at the upper surface of zealot and compare it with the circular area on the top of the ship in LNoS you will see they are very similar They may look similar, but remember that there are MANY Corvets over reach. Do we have any full proof that the one in Long Night of Solice is the Ardent Prayer? Like a Bungie member confirming it? I dont think we should jump to any conclusions. --Rprince418 22:27, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :I remember Bungie stating somewhere (can't remember where) that all the MP maps take their designs from campaign. Therefore, I think it's safe to assume that this is the same corvette. Besides, all our other Reach MP articles make the same assumption. ' / / STRYKER' [ COM | | | AAU/HUM ] 22:34, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Good point. But if you think about it, they said they were based on the designs. It does not actually mean it has to be THE ship. It could very well be the ship you destroy above Sword base, or one of the three above New Alexandria. Anyway, it was just a suggestion. My oppinion is not important around here anyway.--Rprince418 22:55, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Refueling... Perhaps it could be mentioned in the trivia that the mere fact that a Covenant Corvette needs to refuel in combat points out a serious technological flaw. Humanity has modern-day technology with longer endurance than that (the Nimitz-class supercarriers used today can operate for nearly 20 years without refueling). True, modern nuclear supercarriers use the ocean as a source of energy, but we have seen examples of Covenant reactor cores (Halo 2, when Cheif returns the Covenant their bomb) and you would think that their ships would not need to rely on an exhaustable supply of fuel. Perhaps the Covenant aren't as shit-hot as they think they are? Aerid77 12:50, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps you should also consider that the ship has been operating for quite some time now (i.e. more than 20 years), thus requiring refuelling. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:53, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::A serious tactical flaw then, because if the Ardent Prayer was nearing the end of its current service period, then it would be foolish to send it into battle without refueling it first. Its seems more likely that the corvette, in this case, is acting more like a modern-day fighter jet, refuelling periodically whist in-mission. Aerid77 13:19, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::That would suggest our ever popular friend "poor Covenant tacticians" played a role, instead. I would not think of it as beyond them to send ships into battle without being refuelled.-- 'Forerun '' 20:28, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::NO ONE in the Halo universe EVER uses any semblance of real-world strategy (mostly). Were it so, humanity would have won ground war after ground war, and the Super MACs would have annihilated every Covenant fleet that attacked a major human stonghold to the last ship, and any survivors or smart guys that jumped in past the defense networks would be annihilated by the godmode SAM systems and the apparently ultra-clean fusion weapons that are en vogue in the 26th century. -- User:Griever0311 Actually, this can be easily explained. The re-fueling must have been for the Supercarrier and not for the Corvette. The Solace had just been shown engaged in some glassing operations not much earlier in the mission, and from what we've seen that takes an '''INCREDIBLE amount of energy. So the Corvette must have been heading to re-fuel the Supercarrier so it could resume glassing. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 17:15, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :That and very few planets actually had Super MACs. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator'']](stalk) 17:53, March 3, 2011 (UTC)